


Riggs and Roger Undercover

by MozartKing



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Gen, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Many couples have been turning up dead at a bar, Riggs and Roger go undercover to see who may have killed the victims





	Riggs and Roger Undercover

Roger was in the kitchen, when the phone rang “Roger Murtagh” he heard that it was Riggs “baby, who is it?” asked Trish,  
“Who else, our kind and annyong neighbor, Martin Riggs” he went out of the kitchen, she chuckled.

“This isn’t a good time Riggs, maybe come back in about,” he heard the window, “what in the hell?” he opened the window and Riggs came in with a ripped pants “sorry Rog, but I know you don’t let me in the front door,” said Riggs putting his boots on, “and thanks to you coming in my window, I promise to lock them so you don’t budge,” said Roger, annoyed

“Well thanks Rog, nice dress, you waiting to serve me breakfast?” Riggs went in the kitchen “lord, why do you hate me?” said Roger. “Martin? Didn’t hear you knock” said Trish hugging, “well, I would be a gentleman but Roger won’t let me in the door, so had to use your window to get in.”

Trish looked, she gave Roger a glare, “next time call my phone and I would be happy to let you in, RIGHT BABY?” said Trish staring, “of course honey” “goodbye Roger, bye Martin!” Trish went to work.

“Why are you here, the cafe is 8 blocks from here, you don’t need to go through my stuff” said Roger taking jelly, “got a text from cap, some couple got murdered in a club and want to meet,” said Riggs licking a bottle, “why couldn’t the captain, who was my partner and good friend of mine not let me know, let alone have us be there at the crime scene?” said Roger wanting to slap Riggs with a pan, “I guess Avery just loves me more than you Rog” he took a cookie, “oh and by the way, that’s not why I came,” said Riggs, “what the hell was it then?” asked Roger, “need a ride, got my truck towed.”

They got in the department, Bailey, Scorsese, and Avery were there “gentlemen, you already got the text I sent Martin?” said Avery, “yup, so why the fuck did you bring our asses here, I had to go through the window to give Rog the clue” said Riggs chewing a cookie, “what?” “it’s a long story, cap,” said Roger, looking at Riggs.

“Alright, a bunch of young adults went missing in this part of Los Angeles for a few days, but  
there were other bodies but nobody could identify them or know about them until forensics” said Bailey handing photos, “what does that do with us, couldn’t regular police handle this one?” asked Roger, “look at the photos you’ll see a pattern, the way they lay out and the type of sex they are.” Roger and Riggs looked, “they look like male and female, and in circles holding hands, either they decided to do Ring around the Rosie, I don’t see how they add up,” said Riggs, “we thought so too, until we found this, it’s a card from victim 5 and where the photos were taken, every single victim was found at that bar” said Scorsese, taking the photos back. “Never heard of the place” said Roger, Riggs took the card “that place is a gay bar” said Avery, “The Pony Garden, I know that place, been there before, they serve good” Riggs stopped, the others looked at him, “I might have gone there too chat, nothing else”

“Any how, every person there has been killed and every suspect we’ve interviewed has given us zero shit” said Bailey, “so why us?” they questioned, they looked at Bailey, Avery, and Scorsese, giving glances

“Oh hell no, I’m not fucking Roger, I’m not that close to him” said Riggs getting out the chair, “I’m a married man, and thank god I didn’t marry him” said Roger, “look fellas, we know how much this pains us to see, but you guys are the best to seeing who did the killing” 

“All you have to do is get in there and take a look in the place, Bailey and I will be parked on the other side listening to everything,” said Avery, “and don’t worry, we know someone who  
volunteered to help” he handed them a picture, “the kid’s name is Alli, she knows better than God will know”

“And besides, I always wanted you two to kiss each others ass” said Scorsese.

They got at the bar, “I hate this” said Roger, “you aren’t the only one, I’m not holding your hand” said Riggs  
“can you both hear us good?” said Avery on the other line, “loud and clear” said Roger, they got in with loud music and people dancing. They looked, “so, I guess we snoop around and look for anything out of the odds!” Roger took the drink, “and no drinking on the job!” They looked around, “is that her you think?” asked Riggs, “yeah, that’s her,” they headed over, they saw her in sweatpants, tank top, and flat cap over her head. She wore tattoos with a pendant, “Alli Barnes!?” asked Riggs, putting his hand on his gun just in case, “unless it’s Jesus telling me to head to hell, what you want?” asked Alli

“We work for LAPD, Captain Avery sent us undercover to see who killed the gay people in this place!” shouted Roger, “you want to shout louder to give away your cover, detective Murtaugh” they sat down, “I’ve heard you guys need my help to know what the fuck I know, ain’t that right?” said Alli, “so what did you see at the time the first one took place, or were you just sitting and drinking till you got off your sober ass?” asked Riggs, “so it’s true, Martin Riggs, the Lethal Weapon, the man you don't die from bullets or Mexican standoffs, you’re pretty famous in Texas, my dad told me about your ass taking other shits with enough bullets” said Alli clapping.

Riggs smiled, not trying to show how much more he can create from bullets, “hey, how about telling us what you saw and we can show you what two can do in a shootout!” said Riggs, “alright, I remember, I came here and talked with them a few times, had a couple of drinks, and that’s all that was given to me. After they left the bar, some shits followed them, never saw them again, all I know is that picture you showed me” both stared, “what did the men look like?” asked Roger, getting angry, “they looked like your typical gangster shit, hoods, sweetpants, tank tops  
crosses”

“Why do you think they killed them?” asked Riggs, “the couples said they had millions in banks across Los Angeles out where they called “El Dorado. Didn’t ask, cause money isn’t my type, it’s mostly family I do with” said Alli, showing them her tattoo of Saint Michael the Archangel  
“Thanks for your time,” they got up, and Alli slammed her fist down, “I’d sit down if I were you, two of your targets are coming in,” “unless we came to kiss Rog, we gotta get to there car” said Riggs, getting his gun “you do that, and the whole place will be a murder, you wired?” she took the wire, “hey Avery, how’s the husband?” “Alli, what the hell, where’s Murtaugh and Riggs at?” “don’t worry your blue balls, they know what I told them, but two of the men came in and if they walk out, they might turn this place into Jim Jones’ gay shootout.”

“Alright, don’t get caught, we need evidence that points them to the killer,” said Bailey, “I got an idea, and while I do, your detectives go and put that signal on the car.”  
Roger and Riggs got ready, “now, get your asses going, I’ll keep the wire on me, got it, now go”

Alli got up to the stage, “well, honey, tell us honey what you going to sing for us tonight?!” asked the man, “well, you all know, and what I’m going to sing is something private, with a little slithering in it” the crowd cheered with whistling. As Alli started to sing, Avery and Bailey smiled, “good job kid, just keep them distracted,” said Avery.

When she kept singing, she saw the two men follow Roger and Riggs outside, “SLITHER INTO ME!” she said the last note, and handed the mike back, “let’s hear it for Alli!”  
She got outside, and knocked on the car, “we got a problem, they were spotted, both followed them,” said Alli,, “we have to wait, when we see the location, we head there?” said Avery.

Roger looked around the room, his vision was coming back in place, “Riggs?” asked Roger, “I’m here Rog, for fucking serial killers they do sure get you stringing up good” said Riggs, he saw his wrists were chained up, his back was straight  
“Riggs, you alright!” shouted Roger, “fucking dandy” said Riggs laughing under his breath.

“They’re right, cops never sleep, especially this one,” said a man, patting Riggs, “listen, you uncuff me, and let my partner down and you come with us, we might make bale for you and your crew,” said Roger, “shut it Rog, they don’t give shit about bale, they know the law, even this one knows something of it” said Riggs smiling at a doctor.

“Mr. Riggs, I’d say it’s been far too long, thought you forgot our little ruffle back in 2000” said the doctor, walking to a kit, “Riggs, you know this joker?” asked Roger staring, “yeah I know him, got a call saying that a doctor was experimenting on some locals in the county, tracked him down and put his sorry ass in the prison, and his papers in the fucking drain” said a tired Riggs, “and my awards, now that was a nasty thing to get rid of, turning peoples lives who make a living and putting them in a fucking sewer!”

The doctor came over with a needle, “I might not know you, but what Riggs tells me, you’re full of shit, and I wouldn’t trust a doctor who kills patients” said an angry Roger.  
The doctor went over, he smacked Roger making his lip bleed, “that was a rude thing to say, by a detective” he grabbed his mouth, “but no matter, people of your color can’t tell the difference”

“Oh Rog, did I forget to tell ya he’s racist” said Riggs. The doctor stuck the needle in neck, “Riggs! What the fuck you put in him!?” said a yelling Roger, “nothing bad, nothing good, just a  
substance I made.” He kneeled down where Roger was, “now, be a good little boy” he stuck the needle in Roger.

When the liquid took its toll, the doctor looked at their eyes, “stay, you will feel it for a few hours,  
after you do, you will start to feel like snakes” said the doctor. Roger looked and saw visions and saw the locked door, he saw Riggs in the chains, he tried to clear his vision, “Riggs, you see what I’m seeing?” asked Roger closer to Riggs, “yup, I’m in Wonderland!” he steadied himself with the chains on his wrists, “that doctor put something in us, poison?”  
“He would have killed us then!” said Riggs.

Roger came up and put his hands on Riggs’ wrists, making Riggs moan, “if he did, it really wants me to go in you right now Martin” said Roger, sliding his hands on Riggs’ shoulders. The chains started to loosen when Riggs started moving, “I think he wants us to kill each other buddy, but I can see myself coming on you like a fucking cougar” when the chains came apart, Riggs grabbed hold of Roger, and both started to move, Roger moved his hands over Riggs and Riggs moved him over in the corner

“I fucking want this, cum in me Rog, go in me till I can’t stand!” said Riggs sliding on the floor with Roger on top, Roger started to move up and down in Riggs, making him moan. Riggs rubbed Roger’s shoulders, “no wonder you have three fucking kids Rog, I can feel your goddamn cum go in me like a fucking RIVER” Riggs’ eyes went back, Roger kept movng till they catched there breath.

The doctor saw and smiled, “the results of temperature are going up rapidly,” said one of the scientists, “yes, it will make me rich knowing that a liquid combined with my pill can make men gallop to the first race,” said the doctor.

He opened the door, and looked at Roger and Riggs still on top of each other, knowing the doctor was there, “R..Riggs, we continue, alright?” asked Roger sweating and sticky, “yeah, I heard ya Rog,” said Riggs whispering and kissing Roger to show.

“Well, it seems my little experiment is a working progress, in terms of you two making it a nice game to watch,”  
He walked over, not seeing the gun from Roger, the doctor had a needle “now if you stay still, we may be able to have you rub in him like a bear in the cave” he went close, he dropped the needle when he felt a pinch in his abdomen, Roger, then at the knife that was thrown from Riggs’ boot

“Riggs, did you?” Roger stopped, “it was better than fucking you, Roger” said Riggs. They heard sirens, and Roger trying to steady himself, “Riggs, you alright?” he saw Riggs on his back, “yeah I’m fine Rog, you just pulled out of me quickly, making my legs stop working” Roger helped him and putting his arm around his shoulder, “LAPD hands up!” yelled Bailey with officers arresting a couple of scientists, Avery ran looking at the doctor, then Roger and Riggs, “who put the knife in him?” asked Avery, “oh come on cap, it was better then shooting the prick” said Riggs slumping, “let’s get you to the hospital, we heard everything” said Avery.

After a nurse looked them over, they walked to the lobby to see Bailey, Scorsese, and Avery  
sighing. “Good you both came out alive” said Avery, “Bailey, what was that shit they put in our neck?” asked Roger looking at Riggs limp, “Bailey and I don’t have a fucking clue, looks like a new liquid and pill that was combined to make poeple act like animals when aroused” said Scorsese , looking at Riggs and Roger.

“Don’t ask, I just want to get back to my trailer, I don’t want to remember pretending to fuck Roger so the doctor could come in and have me throw a fucking knife at him” said Riggs shaking the thought out of his head.

They got outside, they saw Alli standing and grinning, “so, how was the fucking?” asked Alli, “you know something Alli, for a person who helped us, you sure are an ass” said Riggs standing over her, “put that fucking gun down, so we can have a little chat” said Alli, showing a gun “you want a fucking Mexican standoff, we can play, Riggs” said Alli putting the shirt down. Roger saw Alli and Riggs talking, “that was one of the doctors, now it’s your turn to find the other fuckers with Roger” said Alli handing a folder walking off, “what the fuck are you, some kind of genie to give me a death wish?” said Riggs laughing, but nervous  
“Riggs! You alright?” Roger walked up, “yeah, just our new friend, giving us more fuckers to settle with” said Riggs walking to Roger’s car.


End file.
